Replaced
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Emma comes back and finds out she's been replaced by Rikki and Cleo with a new girl named Bella who is also a mermaid. Dr. Denman returns as well as Charlotte. Twin mermen are found and changed at Mako along with an old enemy.
1. chapter 1

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water. Only My OC's

"Please fasten your seat belts. We'll be landing shortly." The flight attendant said.

_"Finally," _Emma thought. She couldn't wait to see her friends Rikki and Cleo again . She had been traveling around the world with her family for the past year. She had really missed her fellow mermaids.

A few minutes later the plane landed. She walked of the plane followed by her Younger brother Elliot, and her parents. She smiled to herself. "It's great to be home." She said to her family. Her parents smiled knowingly. They went to grab their luggage and then hailed a taxi to get home.

A half hour later they arrived home. They all grabbed their luggage while their dad paid the taxi. Her dad grabbed the key from his pocket to unlock the door. As soon as they were inside Emma ran to put her stuff in her room.

"Hey mom I'm going to see Cleo and Rikki." She said running down the stairs.

"Okay," Her mom replied, "Don't stay out to late."

"I won't." She replied. She then ran out the door and headed to The Juice Net Cafe. Well, what had used to be the Juice Net Cafe. Someone else had bought it and renamed it Rikki's. She bet that it was Probably Zane who had bought the Cafe and named it In Rikki's honor.

She then walked inside the cafe and she saw Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis sitting with another guy and girl she hadn't met before and they seemed to be having the time of their lifes.

Something shiny caught her eyes. She looked and noticed that Rikki and Cleo were no longer wearing their lockets. Instead they were wearing some light blue crystal necklaces which matched the other girls. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. They had replaced her with that girl. They had completely forgotten about her.

She turned around and ran. She came to the edge of the dock and jumped into the water and began heading straight for Mako Island. She swan at super speed towards the moon pool and was met with a sharp blow to the head.

_"Ow!" _She thought as she rubbed her head wincing in pain. She looked and saw that the moon Pool was blocked of by fallen rocks. She then swam to the shore of Mako and waited for her tail to dry off.

As soon as her tail dried She began walking to the cave entrance. she came to the opening, jumped down, and slid. She stood and dusted herself off and started walking again. She came to the moon pool and saw that the cave had seemed to have somehow ruptured. She turned and saw the shining blue Crystals in the wall of the cave. She also saw a backpack filled with the Crystal.

Anger flared through her. _How dare they! _She thought angrily. How dare someone come in her and destroy their place.

They had destroyed the moon cave. Ange sered through her being. Her hands curled into fists.

Emma leaned against the wall of the Moon Cave pool. She has a premonition showing what had showing Everything that had happened the year she had been gone.

_So they hadn't destroyed the moon pool. It was Zane, Ryan a Geologist, and a girl named Sophie who was the sister of that guy she had seen with them At Rikki's cafe. Who she had also learned was named Will and is the boyfriend of the girl they had replaced her with Named Bella,They took some of those Crystals from the moon pool. I have to get them back and I will. _She promised herself. _If they find out the Moon pools secrets then there will trouble. Big trouble. _

Emma decided to try to move some of the rocks. This was her place so she would fix it. she climbed out off the cave and made her way to the under water entrance. She pulled at the Rocks and moved them away from the entrance one by one.

While moving the rocks away from the entrance the pile became unstable and collapsed. Emma looked up in horror shielding her face and she was buried in Rock.

She was there for who knows how long before until a guy in diving gear came and saw a tail under the Rocks and unburied her and brought her to Mako Islands shores. He quickly began doing CPR on her. She started breathing again. She sat up suddenly and coughed up a bunch of water. She saw the boy and quickly tried to get away.

"Hey It's okay. I won't hurt you." The teenage boy said.

She kept backing away (well sliding away since she's not dry yet and still has her tail.) not believing anything he was saying.

"Yeah right." She said.

"Really." the boy said "I won't hurt you."

"I have no reason to believe or trust you." The mermaid told him. _ "Wait," _Realization hit her. "_It was Will Bella's Boyfriend." _

"No you don't," The blond haired teen said, "Except, that I'm the only one here to help you."

"I don't need your help." She replied snarlingly.

She Quickly slid herself forward until she was in the water. She then swam quickly away and back to the Moon Pool. All the rocks had fallen out of the way of the Moon Pool Entrance. She swam into the Moon Pool. She pulled herself up onto the Rocks and sat looking at the Moon Pool rock Sadly. She all off a sudden felt a hand on her arm. She screamed and quickly pulled herself up on the edge of the Moon Pool.

The guy pulled his diving mask off and said, "Relax. It's just me." Emma noticed it was the same diver who saved her life earlier.

"You!" Emma screeched. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd see how you are. I mean you almost drowned."

"That's nice." Emma said in a sickly sweet voice.. "Now get out!" He smiled at her and laughed. "What?" Emma asked. "What's so funny?"

"You."

She smiled and said sarcastically. "Thanks that makes me feel so much better."

He smiled. "Here we are acting like we've known each other for ages and we don't even know each other's names."

"Yeah," She smiled. "You know if you tell anyone about me I'll kick your ass right?"

He smiled. "OK, but I don't think you will."

"Do you want to test that theory?"

"Not really." he smiled. "So are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"Nope," She smiled. "I'll just keep you guessing."

* * *

Author's note: Who do you think the guy was in this chapter who saved Emma?

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. chapter 2

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 2

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to anyone else that reviews or reads the chapters. :D

* * *

"By the way Thanks for saving me. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you." The blond haired mermaid said.

"You're welcome."

"I have to go now." The mermaid said suddenly. "Bye." She dived into the water and swam Quickly away. Will watched the mermaid swim away. He smiled. Who knew there was another mermaid in the gold coast? He put his diving gear back on and swam back to his boat and headed back home.

* * *

Emma walked back into her house and was greeted by her mom. "Hey Emma you're back already? It's only been a half hour."

"Yeah." She replied quickly. "I'm done visiting Cleo and Rikki." She quickly turned away and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and locked it.

She sank against the door sitting is a ball on the floor. She burst into tears and laid her head on her knees crying her heart out. She finally pulled her head up and was met with a photograph of her Cleo and Rikki in their Bikinis on the beach. She started crying harder.

She heard a knock on the door. "Emma are you okay?" Her father asked.

"I'm fine." She answered lying in a broken voice.

"Emma-" Her mother began.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled. She grabbed her ipod and began blasting music in her ears. The song "Too Little Too Late" By Jojo came on. She sat back against the door crying her heart out still while listening to the song on her ipod.

Her parents kept telling her to open the door. But she didn't hear them through the music she was listening too. Not that it mattered she wouldn't have listened to them even if she had heard them. "I don't care" By Apocalytica came on next. She looked down at her locket and cried even harder if it was even possible.

She finally turned the volume down and unlocked her bedroom door. She came face to face with her parents and younger brother Elliot. She walked past them and rushed down the stairs and out the front door closing it behind her. She ran to the Retirement Village where Mrs. Chatham lives.  
"Hey is Mrs. Chatham here?"

"Yes dear." A lady told her. "I'll show you to her room." Emma followed the lady taking out her ipod and putting it in her pocket. "Mrs. Chatham, You have a visitor."

"Emma!" Mrs. Chatham said smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, same here." Emma told her. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Come sit and tell me what's bothering you dear." Mrs. Chatham told her gesturing to a chair next to hers.

"I was gone for a year with my family. We were traveling around the world. I came back today and Cleo have replaced me with a new girl named Bella." She said crying hard.

"Oh Emma." She said Empathetically. Mrs. Chatham came over and hugged Emma. Emma hugged her back and cried even harder. Emma gently pulled away and told Mrs. Chatham everything thaty had happened after she went to the retirement village. Starting with Charlotte and Ending With Will.

"Oh Emma." Mrs. Chatham. "You've been through so much and yet you're always strong."

"Is this what happened that tore you and your friends apart?" Emma asked drying her tears.

"No," She began sadly. "Gracie pushed Max away and went to the reef near Mako where sharks were. They sensed how weak she was and...That was happened to Gracie. Julia shut down after her boyfriend betrayed her and wouldn't talk to us. We grew apart."

"What do I do?" Emma said. "I have no one."

"You have me." Mrs. Chatham, "Anytime you need anything come talk to me."

"Thank you." Emma said thankful that she had someone.

"Your welcome dear."

Emma glanced at the clock and saw the time. "I probably should get back home. My parents and brother must be worried after they way I ran off."

"Alright." Louise Chatham smiled at Emma, "Go on. I'll see you soon."

Emma smiled back and gave her a hug and said goodbye. She walked out of the room and her smile faded. She held her locket in her hand. How could she go on without her two best friends. _I'll find a way. _She promised herself. _If they can do without me then I can do without them._

She let her locket fall back against her skin. She walked home.

"Emma!" Her mother cried when she saw her come through the front door. "We were so worried. Don't you ever run off like that again." Her mother embraced her.

"Don't worry mom. I don't plan too." She hugged her mother back.

"Where did you run off to?" Her dad demanded.

"I went to visit Mrs. Chatham at the Retirement Village." Emma told her family.

"Emma?" Elliot said as he came into the living room and saw her. Elliot ran and hugged his older sister. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm so sorry that I worried you." Emma said returning his hug. "I won't ever run off like that again."

* * *

Authors note: Sorry the chapter's so short.


	3. chapter 3

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or any of it's characters. Just my Oc's which

* * *

_**The Next day**_

Emma was sulking in her room.

"Emma," Her mom began as she came into her room. "Are you sure you don't want to go see Cleo or Rikki?"

"I'm sure." Emma told her.

"You should really go and get out maybe you should go see Ash."

_Ash. _

She had completely forgotten about him she had been to busy being upset that she was replaced by her former best friends.

"Maybe." She said. "But what if he's forgotten me?"

"Honey," Her mother said stroking her hair. "I don't think anyone could foret you."

"Cleo and Rikki did." She replied.

"Emma, what's happened?" Her mother asked."What's the matter?"

"You want to know what happened?" Emma began standing up from her bed. "I come back a year later from traveling the world with my family and find out that my friends have not only forgotten about me; but they've also replaced me with a new girl."

"Emma-" Her mom began.

"If Cleo and Rikki have forgotten about me who's to say that Ash hasn't forgotten about me too." She said close to tears.

"Emma," Her mother said. "If they have really forgotten about you then they don't know what they're missing."

"Thank you mom." Emma said hugging her mother. "I'm going to go see Ash."

"All right." She replied to her daughters statement. "Emma," Emma paused in the doorway. "Show them what they're missing."

She smiled and left the room.

* * *

She walked nervously towards the stable. _What if he really has forgotten all about me? What then? Calm down Emma. You can do this. If he really forgot about you then he never loved you. _Her thoughts did little to comfort her. She saw one of the stable hands. "Hey, is Ash around?"

"Yeah, He's out riding Rebel." He replied.

"Thank you." She replied and walked towards the riding trail. She stopped when she caught sight of Ash. "Hey stranger!"

Ash turned around and saw Emma. "Emma!" He smiled brightly at her. He rode over to her, climbed off Rebel and took of his riding helmet. He opened his arms to Emma. Emma felt tears coming to her eyes. _He didn't forget me. _ She ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly in his arms. she started crying. Ash gently pulled her away from him and wiped away her tears. "What's the matter Emma?"

"Nothing, I just missed you so much. I was afraid that you had forgotten me." She admitted.

"How could I ever forget you?" He asked her with a smile.

"It's just that..." She began, "Cleo and Rikki replaced me with another girl and..." She broke off crying.

"Shh." He said as he pulled her back into his arms. "It's okay, I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you."

She smiled through her tears. She then kissed him gently and quickly on the lips.

"You've been gone for a year and that's all I get?" He said.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. They kissed again this time slow and passionately. They both smiled into the kiss. They slowly pulled away. "How about that free riding lesson now?" He asked.

She smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Ash helped her saddle up a horse and Emma got on by herself. "I see you got on the right way." He said smirking.

"HA ha!" Emma said. "Race you!" Emma took off riding.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" Ash got back on Rebel and quickly caught up with her. They both laughed having the time of their lifes. They slowed down and took their horses back to the stable. They then fed, watered, groomed and unsaddled their horses. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"yeah, that's sounds good." She suddenly felt the sweat from Ash's arm on her back.

She took off towards the closet in the barn and quickly closed the door and not a moment too soon. Her tail appeared and she flopped down on the floor. She groaned.

"Emma are you okay?" Ash asked through the door. He had run after her.

"Yeah, I just forgot that sweat is made mostly of water." She told him. Ash grabbed a towel and opeded the door a crack and handed her the towel.

"Thanks." She replied. She took the towel and began to dry her tail. She finished drying herself and her legs reappeared.

Ash dried the sweat of himself and then helped Emma up. "So how about we grab some food now?" Emma nodded her head in agreement. "So where do you want to go?" Ash asked they were walking together holding hands.

"Anyplace but Rikki's." She replied.

"What's wrong with going to Rikki's?"

"I'm not ready to face them yet."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't even know I'm back from my trip yet." Emma confessed.

"You can't just avoid them forever Emma."

"Sure, I can." She told him, "Just watch me." She began to pull her hand away from Ash's. They were now in front of Rikki's.

"Oh no you don't." He told his Girlfriend pulling her into Rikki's Cafe.

She looked around quickly and caught sight of them sitting at their normal booth. Them was Lewis, Cleo, and Rikki on one side and Will and Bella on the other. "Just Relax." he told her.

She took a couple of deep breaths and she sat down at a booth 3 tables down from theirs. Ash sat next to her. A red headed girl came to take their order. Emma recognized her from the premonition at once.

_That's Sophie, Will's younger sister_.

"What can I get for you?" She asked after she approached their booth.

"I'll have a strawberry beach Smoothie." Emma stated looking up from the menu.

"And I'll have a tropical Island smoothie." Ash said as he put down his menu.

**A few minutes later:**

They have gotten their smoothies and drunk them(Dranken?).

"So how was your trip?"

"It was amazing." Emma told him. She went into great detail about all of the places they had visited. "But nothing beats being back home."

"Would that have anything to do with me being here?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe." She replied. "

He smiled at her. They talked for a while longer . Then He paid the bill and they left. He walked with her for a little while. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." She replied. "Maybe go for a swim if no ones around."

"Sure, I'm up for that." Ash replied. They walked to the beach hand in hand and saw that it was packed.

"Still up for that swim?" A voice asked. She turned around and saw Will with Bella, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, And even Zane was with them.

"Emma?"

* * *

Author's note: Please Review and tell me what you think! :)


	4. chapter 4

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 4

Disclaimer/Author's note: I do not own H20: Just Add Water. I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating as frequently since I'm about to fail 10th grade. I really am supposed to be doing me homework. But Since you all have been asking me to update. I have been secretly working on this chapter for you guys. :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Emma?" Cleo, Rikki, Lewis and Zane ran over to her and hugged her. They noticed that Emma wasn't returning their hugs. "Emma?" Cleo said hurt that she hadn't returned their hugs.

"How could you?" Emma said Ostentatiously. ( A new word I learned in English :) It means : caustic, stinging. or bitter in nature, speech, behavior etc.)

"How could we what?" Rikki asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb, You replaced me with that girl." She said hurt pointing at Bella.

"Emma," Cleo began.

"Save it." Emma said holding up a hand. "I don't want to hear it." Tears began to come to Emma's eyes. She quickly turned away and ran towards the ocean. She dived into the ocean and swam away as fast as she could. Emma swam to Mako and into the moon pool. She began to cry her heart out again.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach...

"What did she mean when she said you used me to replace her?" Bella questioned her two best friends. Cleo and Rikki looked away guiltily. "So what she said was true." She said incredulously filled with sadness.

"Bella-" Cleo began.

"Forget it." She said bitterly. "I see how it is. You never even cared about me. I was just a replacement until _she_ got back."

"That's not true Bella." Rikki told her.

"That's not how I see it." She replied curtly. "And I'm sure that's not how _she _sees it either." Bella then ran off in the same manner that Emma had. Bella Swam off as fast as she possibly could. Until she came to Mako Islands' moon pool. She swam into the Moon Pool. She saw Emma. "Hey," Bella replied softly.

"What do you want?" Emma asked coldly.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that they used me to replace you without either of us knowing." Bella told the other mermaid, "I'm really really really sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Emma said. "I can't really hold it against you because you Didn't know."

"So..." Bella began, "Do you forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive?" She said smiling genuinely for the first time since she had found out about her being replaced. "But yes I forgive you anyways."

"I can't help but notice that the Moon Pools all cleaned up. It's almost like nothing happened here." She turned to look at Emma gesturing to the Moon Pool. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah," She replied.

"You did a great job." Bella said complementing her.

"Thanks." She replied.

Bella smiled happily in reply. "So... Are you up for a swim?" Bella asked.

"Sure why not?" Emma replied. "I'll race you around Mako and we'll meet back here in the Moon pool."

"Alright." Bella said smiling. "On you're mark. Get set. Go!"

Emma and Bella took off swimming as fast as they could smiling all the while.

"Beat you!" Emma said triumphantly.

"Yeah, this time." Bella Concluded. "Next time I'll win."

"We'll see." Emma replied,

"Yes, we will." Bella said. _"_Race you back to Rikki's."

"You're on." Emma said competitively.

* * *

"Bella, Emma," They both began.

They turned around to see Rikki and Cleo entering the cafe.

"Do you hear something or someone Emma?" Bella asked.

"No," She said shaking her head. "I don't."

"Neither do I." Bella concluded.

"Bella, Emma, We know you're both upset-" Rikki began.

"You don't know the half of it." Emma snorted.

"We're not just Upset." Bella told them. "We're downright furious."

"Hurt," Emma added.

"Feeling used." Bella but in.

"And Betrayed." Emma finished.

"How could you do this to me?" Emma asked sadly, "I thought we we're friends. That nothing could ruin our friendship. That you'd always be there for me. But I was wrong. Real friends wouldn't replace me while I was gone on vacation. Real friends wouldn't do that. We're no longer friends." Emma said quietly . Running off filled with sadness and hurt feelings.

"Bella you understand don't you?" Cleo asked hopefully,

"Sure, I understand." Bella began. "I was just a replacement for Emma until she got back. I understand that you used me and completely forgot about her. How could you do that? How could you?" Bella ran off too leaving Bella and Cleo in the Rikki's' cafe by themselves.

"Rikki, please tell me we did not just lose out two best friends." Cleo said close to tears herself.

"No no..." Rikki said. "Let's just give them time to cool off and they'll come around you'll see."

"You really think so?" Cleo said hopefully.

"Yeah." Rikki said smiling. Rikki out an arm around Cleo and gave her a hug using one arm.

* * *

Author's note/disclaimer: Please review and let me know what you think. Bella and Emma have bonded and are starting to become friends. I don't know when I'll have time to write the next chapter but, I'll try to sneak another chapter next week if I can. ;)


	5. chapter 5

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 5

Author's note/Disclaimer: I do not own H20. Most of this Is a flashback of how they became mermaids.

* * *

Will came into Rikki's' cafe after Bella and Emma had left. "You didn't tell me everything-" Will lowered his voice. "About mermaids. You didn't tell me about Emma."

"I know." Rikki stated.

"So what do you want to know?" Cleo asked.

"Everything."

"This is going to take a long time to tell." Rikki informed him.

"I've got lots of time." Will told them.

"First let's go somewhere private." Rikki suggested. "Where no one will over hear our conversation." They all nodded in agreement.

**At Wills Boat Shed...**

"Well I was walking along the docks when Zane called out to me." Cleo began

**_Flashback_ **

_"Cleo!" Zane called out "Hey Cleo." I turned to look at him. "Yes that Cleo. I'm in some trouble here. Can you help?"_

_"I don't think so." Cleo replied. backing away._

_"Come on." Zane said. "Please, My zodiac won't go and all I need you to do is pass me my tools." Cleo sighed and walked towards his boat to help him. Zane smiled._

_"I'm not good with boats." I told him._

_"You'll be fine." He told me. I stepped onto his boat. "It took me a while to figure out that somebody stole my sparkplug."_

_"So, Does it work without one?" Cleo asked_

_"Nah," He told her as his pushed the boat off the dock. "No spark plug, no spark. I was getting sick of that thing anyway."_

_"why me?" Cleo asked, "I didn't steal your spark plug."_

_"Because you're here Cleo." Zane informed her standing next to Nate on the boat dock. "My dad will buy me another boat anyway. I'll tell you what If you get it going you can keep it."_

_"This isn't funny." Cleo told him._

_"Are you kidding? Works for me right Mate?" Zane and Nate shook hands and laughed._

_"Zane!" Cleo called desperately._

_"Looks like you'll have to swim for it Cleo." Zane said._

_Cleo sat down. "This isn't happening." Cleo told herself. Rikki jumped and landed in the Zodiac. Cleo screamed. Rikki gave me a funny look. They both stood up. "Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue? Because there's a fatal flaw here. I Don't mean to state the obvious but we're just floating out to sea. Both of us." Rikki smiled and held up the spark plug. "You took that." Cleo stated._

_Rikki started putting the spark plug back in. "Zane Bennett's a pig." She informed Cleo. "Anything I can do to get under his skin Can't be a bad thing."_

_"Cool." Cleo replied, "Thanks Rikki." _

_Rikki looked at her in surprise. "You know my name?" she stated._

_"Yeah, well," Cleo began. "I've seen you around school since you arrived." Rikki put the top back on the boat which now had the spark plug in it. "Oh, I meant to say Hello and everything."_

_Rikki started the Zodiac. "Hold on." She said. Zane looked incredulously with Nate at them on his boat. They both smiled._

_ Rikki drove right by Zane and splashed him. "Agh!" Zane said as the water hit him. Rikki and Cleo both laughed as they drove off in his Zodiac. "Yeah!" Cleo shouted. Nate stood there laughing at Zane soaking wet._

_Rikki and Cleo drove around in Zane's Zodiac for a while. Cleo spotted Emma. "Hey, Emma want a ride?"_

_"Are you licensed?" Emma asked Rikki._

_"Are you my mother?" She shot back. Emma shook her head and got aboard the Zodiac._

_"Do you want to go out to sea?" Rikki asked them._

_"Isn't it dangerous in a park this size?" Emma said._

_"Chill out." Rikki told Emma as sped up._

_They went out to sea and the Zodiac ran out of gas. "Are we chilled out yet?" Emma questioned._

_"So we're floating, It's not like we're sinking." Rikki told her._

_"Not yet." Emma replied._

_"I think we're out of fuel." Rikki stated. Feel like paddling to that Island?"_

_"Mako Island?" Emma said. "Forget it."_

_"No one goes there." Cleo told her._

_"It's surrounded by sharks, and reefs and mangroves."_

_"Well it's all we've got." Rikki told them handing a padel to Emma. Emma took the padel and they started paddling to Mako Island._

_They pulled the boat ashore. "How are we ever going to get home?" Cleo asked._

_"Good Question Cleo." Emma said she crossed her arms and looked at Rikki. "Ask your friend."_

_"Don't put this on me." Rikki told them._

_"Oh, It was someone else's fault. Someone else took this thing miles offshore." Emma replied. "You two are lucky I've got this." She pulled out her cell phone._

_"Emma's always really prepared." Cleo Informed Rikki._

_"Oh, I'm so happy for her." Rikki said sarcastically._

_Emma gave Rikki a look. "I'm not getting any signal. We should try an get to higher ground."_

_They began walking. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" Rikki asked._

_"Just up." Emma replied. "I'm still not getting a signal."_

_"Maybe we won't get a signal." Cleo said. "What then? What if we can't call anyone? What if nobody finds us?"_

_"We'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us the others will eat." Rikki said in reply to Cleo's question._

_"That's not funny." Emma told her._

_"I'm relieving the tension." Rikki said._

_"You're making it worse." Cleo stated._

_"Come on." Emma told the other girls._

_After Hiking for a while they came to some rocks and a stream._

_"Mind your step." Emma cautioned them. Emma jumped to the other rocks. Rikki glanced at Cleo and then jumped to the other rocks where Emma was._

_"I can't do this , It's too slippery." Cleo told them. "There's gotta be another way." Cleo then prepared to jump but slipped and fell into a cave. "AHH!" Cleo began to shriek._

_"Cleo!" Emma yelled._

_"Uh!" Cleo sounded out when she hit the cave floor._

_"Cleo!" Emma called again. "Cleo!"_

_Cleo managed to sit up. "I'm okay. I'm fine!" She called out._

_"Can you climb up?" Emma called down._

_"No." Cleo replied holding her ankle and shaking her head._

_"Are you sure?" Emma called back. "Come on just try."_

_"I can't." Cleo told her. "There's no way. It's too steep."_

_"Ive gotta go down and get her." Emma said turning to Rikki._

_"Are you crazy?" Rikki asked. "It doesn't make sense if you-"_

_"Ah!" Emma yelled as she slipped down into the cave in front of Cleo. Emma looked around the cave. "Are you okay?" Emma asked._

_"My leg hurts a little." Cleo replied._

_"It's probably just sprained." Emma told her._

_"Whoa!" Rikki said as she slid down into the cave and landed right in front of Emma and Cleo._

_"What are you doing her?" Emma said._

_Rikki looked at her and replied. "Well, you came down."_

_"You were meant to stay at the top and throw down a rope or something." Emma said._

_"What am I, a mind reader?" Rikki shot back. "And what rope?"_

_"Shouldn't we concentrate on getting out of here?" Cleo pointed out to them._

_Rikki and Cleo looked at each other Emma replied. "Yep." She began to stand up._

_"There's no way out." Rikki told them._

_"let's try here." Emma suggested. They walked until they came to a blue sparking pool of water._

_"Wow." Rikki said. "This is like the cone of a volcano."_

_"It's um... not going to erupt, is it?" She asked them nervously._

_Emma looked at Cleo and smiled. "It's been dormant for 20,000 (20 thousand) years, I think we're safe."_

_"Look!" Emma pointed out. "Tidal rings." The level of the pool rises and falls."_

_"So?" Rikki replied._

_"So, it's connected to the ocean." Emma informed them. "There might be a way out." Emma stood up and stepped into the pool and then dived in._

_"I'm not going to like this." Cleo told Rikki._

_After a few minutes..._

_"Emma!" Cleo called anxiously. "Emma!"_

_"Relax, just give her a minute." Rikki told her._

_Emma surfaced. She gasped for air. "I was right." She informed them. "It's about a 20 second swim to the reef outside. Straight through, plently of room. We can all fit."_

_"Through there?" Cleo said pointing to the underground, underwater entrance to the pool. "No way."_

_"Go on, Cleo." Rikki told her. "there's no other way out. You can do it."_

_"I can't do it." she told them hastily. "And besides, I can't swim."_

_"Everything will be fine." Emma assured her._

_"How can you be sure?" Cleo asked her._

_"Listen to her Cleo." Rikki said. "What other alternative do we have? Stay stuck down her forever." Cleo sighed. Rikki stuck out her hand to help her. Cleo accepted her hand and Rikki pulled her into the pool. The moon rose over the pool and shone down into the pool and the 3 girls. The water began to bubble around them and sparkle in the pool and above the pool._

_"Wow." Cleo stated._

_"Spooky." Emma said. "okay now concentrate. Take a deep breath." She instructed._

_They all took deep breaths and dove under the water. The resurface a few minutes later._

_"That was more that 20 seconds." Cleo told them._

_"Oh relax we made it didn't we?" Rikki told Cleo._

_"I'm proud of you Cleo." Emma told her. " I knew you could do it."_

_They then heard sirens and the sound of boat motors. Lights shone down on them. " This is the water police." a male voice said. "Please make your way to the boarding ladder at the rear of the vessel."_

_"Come on." Emma told them. They all began to swin towards the boat. Cleo glanced at the fool moon once more before swimming after Emma and Rikki."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"And the next day we all found out we were mermaids." Rikki told Will."Emma, when going for a swim on the beach, me by getting shot by a sprinkler."

"And I found out in the bath." Cleo told him.

"Wow." Will said.

"I suppose you want to know about Charlotte and Mrs. Chatham and the 3 original mermaids of Mako Island."

Will nodded. They then took turns telling him about Mrs. Chatham and her friends Gracie and Julia the three original mermaids of Mako. After that they told Will all about Charlotte.

* * *

Emma and Bella had bonded over the Next few days. They had exchanged numbers and everything.

_Buzz_

Bellas' phone vibrated.

**Hey Bells, Do you want to go for a swim?**

**~Emma**

Bella smiled and sent her reply.

**Sure Em, Meet you at the Beach in 10 mins?**

Emma replied.

**Sure see you there. :)**

Bella put on her bikini and went to meet Emma at the Beach.

_At the beach_

"Bella!" Emma called out and waved. Bella waved back. They both gave each other a one armed hug.

"Wanna Race to Mako?" Bella asked.

"You're on." Emma smiled. They both ran into the water and took off.

"I win again!" Emma said smiling.

"One of these days I'll beat you." Bella told her. "Mark my words."

"Okay sure." Emma replied. "I'll believe that when It happens."

The two mermaids hung out in the moonpool for a while talking. Emma told Bella all about the adventures she had with Rikki and Cleo. Bella, in turn told Emma how She Rikki and Cleo saved the earth.

They then decide to go to Rikki's for a smoothie.

** Later At Rikkis' **

"I'll have a strawberry beach." Emma told Sophie their waiter.

"What about you?" She asked Bella.

"Same here Strawberry beach. " Bella told her. After Sophie left to fix their smoothies Bella sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm having trouble coming up with a new song." Bella told Emma.

"Why do you need a new song?"

"I sing here at Rikki's." She explained. " I have my own band."

Emma began to sing.

___I used to break break break in a million pieces_

"That's a good start." Bella said pulling out her notenook which she wrote her songs in. She wrote down the lyrics and notes. It suddently hit her. She began writing furiously in her notebook. After she was finsihed she went to nate. "Hey Nate can you and the guys play tonight. I just wrote a new song with the help of my new friend Emma."

"Sure." He replied. They got up onstage.

Cleo, Rikki Will, Lewis and Ash walked in at that moment.

Bella began to sing.

_i used to break break break in a million pieces_

_ fall fall fall all into your reasons _

_down down down is the only place you've ever pushed me_

_ i tried and tried just to make you see me _

_i left you inside, yeah you thought you knew me _

_you talk talk talk but it goes right through me cause i can't hear a word you say_

**_Chorus_**

_all i hear is la la la la la _

_all i hear is la la la la la _

_you can scream and shout it would bring me down _

_when you turn it up i just tune you out_

_ la la la la la, _

_all i hear is la la la la la ah ahh_

**_Verse 2_**

_yeah at first it was almost perfect _

_you had me fooled thought that you were worth it_

_ it took a while but the truth it finally blew your cover_

_ i never would have thought we'd turn out like we did but baby _

_im so over it an everytime you think you're gonna get me _

_you can knock knock knock but theres no one here_

_ cause i cant hear a word you say_

**_Chorus_**

_all i hear is la la la la la _

_all i hear is la la la la la_

_ you can scream and shout _

_it would bring me down _

_when you turn it up i just tune you out la la la la la,_

_ all i hear is la la la la la ah ahh_

**_Bridge_**

_so here we go again_

_ messin with my head _

_why cant you comprehend_

_oh oh oh oh la la la la la _

_yeah no no no _

_all i hear is la la la la la all i hear is la la la la la_

_you can scream and shout it would bring it down _

_when you turn it up, i just tune you out _

_la la la la la, all i hear is la la la la la ah ahh_

_ na na na na na na na na na_

_ na na na na na na na_ na na

**(End of Song)**

They all cheered at the end of the song.

"Thank you all." Bella said. She then got off stage and went back to sit with Emma. After a few minutes.

"Hey," Bella began, when's the next full moon?"

"It's of the 4th of this month (June)." Emma informed her.

"Wait isn't that tonight?" Bella asked.

Emma's eyes widened.

They quickly ran out of the cafe heading to Emma's house. It was already dark though.

They caught a glimpse of the moon on the water. Rikki, Cleo, Will, Ash, and Lewis followed them out.

The boys all saw the full moon.

They both walked towards the water. Emma, Bella," Lewis said, "Don't go into the water."

"But it's calling us Lewis." Emma said in a weird voice. "We have to go to Mako Island. To the moon pool."

"No no no." He told them. "What you need is to go home."

"Mako is our home." Emma told him.

"I just thought you'd both be comfortable in your own beds." he said trying to get them away from the water.

Bella and Emma ignored him and they jumped into the ocean and swam away. They were headed towards Mako Island or more specifically the moon pool.

"Oh no." He said. "Rikki, Cleo Don't look at the moon." He told them, but it was too late.

Rikki and Cleo jumped after Bella and Emma into the water and headed towards Mako Island.

* * *

Author's note: Yea I know it's boring. Just Rikki and Cleo telling Will about how they became mermaids and Mre, chatham, her friends, and Charlotte. :P

The next chapter we be less boring. I promise.

Just to clear this up.

Emma has a premonition (a vision of the past) telling everything that happened after she left so she knows bella's a mermiad too. also It's **not** a new power of hers. She got the vision from the moonpool.


	6. chapter 6

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 6

Disclaimer/Authors note: I do not own H20: Just Add Water or any of it's characters.

* * *

The boys Zane, Lewis, Ash, and Will quickly got on Zane's' boat and sped towards Mako Island.

* * *

On Mako Island... in the moon pool cave standing.

"You don't deserve to be mermaids." Bella said.

"You betrayed us." Emma added.

"You used us." Bella put in.

"And now..." Emma said. "You will pay."

Rikki smiled. "Bring it."

A battle of Power between Bella, and Emma, Cleo, and Rikki began.

Cleo formed a ball of water from the Moon pool and threw it at Emma. Emma quickly froze it and threw it at Rikki. Rikki Ducked and the ice ball shattered on the Moon Caves' wall behind her.

Rikki melted the ice chunks from the previous ice ball and Cleo pulled the water back into a ball and threw it back at Bella. Bella turned it into Gelatin and shoved on the ground towards Rikki and Cleo; who slipped on it and fell back hitting their heads.

* * *

The guys Will, Lewis, Zane and Ash had just pulled Zane's boat on shore. They quickly began to run towards the Moon pool Cave.

* * *

Rikki melted the gelatin Bella had made and Cleo brought it back into a ball of water and threw it at Bella and Emma. It hit the two blond mermaids and ten seconds later their mermaid tails appeared. Rikki and Cleo got up quickly and Rikki grabbed both of them by the arms and began burning them with her powers.

* * *

The guys quickly slid down into the Moon pool cave minutes later and walked into the cave and saw a Battle of Power between the four mermaids. Bella and Emma against Rikki and Cleo.

Emma and Bella began to cry in pain. Rikki was using her power to hurt them.

Zane and Will quickly grabbed Rikki yanking her away from Bella and Emma.

Emma used her power to cool of hers and Bella's burns. Will and Zane held Rikki Tightly so she couldn't harm them. Lewis grabbed Cleo, Ash grabbed Emma.

"Can you handle Rikki?" Will asked Zane.

"Yeah." He replied. "Go Restrain Bella." Will quickly grabbed and Bella to restrain her to keep her from hurting Rikki and Cleo. Lewis grabbed Hand cuffs from his back pocket. Rikki burned Zane.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and let go of Rikki. Rikki made her way toward Emma and Bella ready to attack but she suddenly collapsed. Zane grabbed Rikki before she hit the ground.

Emma, Bella, and Cleo followed suit collapsing exhausted from using their powers a lot. Each of their boyfriends caught them before they hit the floor of The Moon Pool Cave.

The guys all looked at each other. Each off them seemed to be saying with their eyes "what do we do now".

* * *

Morning came and the moon set. The girls stirred and woke a few minutes later. "What are we doing here?" Cleo asked.

"The four of you got Moonstruck and you were fighting against each other using your powers." Lewis told her.

"What?" Cleo said in shock sitting up straight.

"It's true we came in Zane's boat after all of you and saw you and Rikki fighting against Emma and Bella."

"What happened to Emma and I?" Bella asked looking down at the burns on their right wrists.

"Rikki used her powers to burn you." Lewis replied.

"Oh my god I'm really sorry you guys."

"Save it Rikki." Bella hissed as she stood up. "We don't want to hear your lame excuses." Bella held out her hand to Emma who grabbed her hand and helped her stand.

Emma and Bella glared at Rikki and Cleo and jumped into the moonpool and swam away at top speed.

"We should go after them." Cleo said. standing up and brushing the dirt of her clothes.

"Yeah." Rikki agreed standing up and brushing of her clothes as well. The other two quickly jumped into the Moon pool and swam after their two ex- Best friends.

The guys stood up and climbed out of the Moon pool cave, got into Zane's boat and headed back to the mainland.

* * *

Authors' note/Disclaimer:Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all like this. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	7. chapter 7

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 7

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own H20: Just Add Water or Any of It's characters.

I'm thinking of adding another mermaid or 2 into this story. Should I? If so...

Any one who has Ideas for more mermaid names feel free to tell me so. I have too many names to choose from! AH! I'll make sure to give you credit for letting me use them. Thank you. :)

* * *

On The Beach...

Emma and Bella were walking along the shore. They were the only ones on the beach.

Emma remembered Something suddenly. "Hey Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to help me take back the crystals from the moonpool that Zane, Sophie, and Ryan stole?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it Bella." Emma told her, "If they find out about their magical properties they could find out about us and expose us."

"You're right." Bella said seeing her point. "So what are we waiting for?"

At Cleo's house...

"Hey Kim!" Emma said.

"Cleo's not here." She told them.

"That's okay." Emma told her. "We're not here to see Cleo."

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

"We want to go grab some stuff for a project we're working on."

"What project? School is out and besides..." She said looking at them. "You've all graduated."

"It's for college." Bella said.

"You're not in college yet." She replied.

"But we will be." Bella said.

"Think about it Cleo would hate someone going in her room wouldn't she?" Emma said doing exactly what Charlotte had done before to get into Cleo's house when she was out before.

Kim smiled, "Yeah she would." She stepped aside and let The two girls in the house.

They ran up to Cleo's room and began looking for the address where Ryan worked. "Where could it be?" Emma said thoughtfully.

"Aha!" Bella said pulling out a piece of paper. "Bingo!"

"You have it?" Emma asked

"Yeah," Bella replied. "Lets go."

They ran out of the house and to the address of his workplace.

"I'll distract him." Emma said holding up a crystal from the moonpool. "You find the Crystals." Bella nodded and ran off into Ryan's' office to find the Moon pool crystals.

"Hey!" Emma called out as she saw him

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are you Ryan?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I am." He replied going through some papers in his hands. "What can I do for you?"

"I found this Crystal while traveling around the world with my family and I was wondering if you could help me identify it." Emma said holding up the crystal. " I heard you're the person to talk too here. Since you know a lot about Rock Formations and other things like that."

He looked at the crystal closely and took it from her hand. "Where did you find this exactly?" He questioned.

"It was in a volcanic cave in Hawaii." She lied.

"This is very interesting because I found some crystals in a cave on Mako Island exactly like this."

"You did?" She said seeing Bella creeping out of his office with a back pack. Bella gave her a thumbs up and quickly ran off with it by diving into the water the backpack on her back and she swam away with it.

"What was that?" Ryan said turning around after hearing the splash.

"Nothing." Emma replied. "Thank you so much for you're help." She quickly grabbed the crystal from his hand and walked off. When he wasn't looking she dived into the water holding the crystal and swam away to Mako Island.

She swam into the moonpool and saw Bella. "Nice job!" She congratulated her.

"Why thank you thank you very much." She said impersonating Elvis. They both Laughed. Bella helped Emma out of the pool and they sat there until they dried off. "So what are we going to do about these crystals?" She asked,

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, we can't just leave them here. Anyone could just come in and take them."

"You're right." Emma said. "How about we hide them at my place?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Bella asked. "What if someone finds them?"

"Well We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Emma nodded in agreement.

They swam back to the beach and they took the backpack to Emma's house. Emma quickly hid it in her room in the back of her closet and folded everything neatly in front of it so it was out of sight.

"There," Emma said "That should do the trick." They both smiled.

They then went to Rikki's cafe to get the crystals from Zane's office. Like before Emma distracted Zane why Bella grabbed the crystals.

"Hey Zane!" Emma said cheerfully.

"Hey Emma." He replied.

Emma gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Zane replied. "So how was you trip around the world?"

"It was amazing!" She gushed. "Especially Hawaii, Greece, Ireland and Japan. They were my favorite places we visited."

Bella snuck out of his office with the crystals in her purse. She was about to walk out of the cafe when Zane called out to her.

"Just a minute Emma." He said, "Hey Bella!"

She froze and turned around thinking he had caught her red handed. "Yeah Zane."

"Can you and the band play tonight?"

"Um yeah I think so." She told him, "But I'll have to check with the guys to make sure."

"Okay, well let check with them and let me know." He told her.

"Okay." She replied. "Well, I'll let you two catch up. See you later Em!"

"Okay," She waved to Bella and she waved back.

She quickly brought the crystals to Emmas house and hid them in her closet as well. She put all the crystals in her purse so it was stuffed full and put it in Emma's closet in the back behind everything else.

After talking to Zane for a while Emma decided to go hang out with Bella. "Hey, well It was good to see you again Zane. I'll see you later. I'm going to meet Bella now."

"Oh okay." He replied. "Well have fun."

"We will."

"Um hey Emma."

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Don't forget to remind Bella to get back to me on whether they can perform tonight or not."

"I will don't worry Zane." Emma said. She then turned and walked out of the cafe. and went to meet up with Bella.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: So review and let me know what you think. :) As long as I get one review. I'll start working on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 8

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own H20: Just Add Water or Any of It's characters. I also don't any songs in this chapter or fanfic/story. Just My OCs which will only Have Cameo appearances.

* * *

Bella was at Mako in the Moon pool. She was swimming underwater. She found another crystal like the one She, Rikki, and Cleo, had in their crystal necklaces.

She smiled brightly.

She went to Will's.

"Hey!" She greeted him.

"Oh, Hey Bella." Will replied. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I always come to visit you." She said Confused.

"But you haven't lately." He said. "You've been hanging out with your new best friend Emma."

"Sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to ignore you it's just that-" She paused.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Bella told him trying to shrug it off.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?" He told his girlfriend/best friend.

"Yeah." She replied. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'd like for you to make this into another crystal necklace for Emma." She told him handing him a moon pool crystal, "For a symbol of our friendship."

"I'll work on it today." He told her. "It should be finished by tonight.

"Thanks Will." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

He smiled.

* * *

Later that night...

Bella talked to her band. "So Nate can you and the guys play tonight with me? Zane wants to know."

"Um, Yeah," Nate said. "We can play tonight.

"Great," Bella said, "I'll just go and let Zane know." Bella went to Rikki's cafe.

"Hey Zane." Bella said coming into the Cafe.

"Oh hey, Bella." Zane replied "Did you check with the band to see if you can perform tonight?"

"Yeah," Bella told him. "We're free."

* * *

Bella performed a new song of hers with her band called Tonight.

I gonna see the sun rising up till the morning light  
The time forget about reality and lose your sanity  
Just for the night

(chorus)  
Tonight were gonna have some fun  
The party's just begun  
Tonight tonight tonight tonight  
Tonight were gonna drift away  
Far away tonight tonight tonight tonight

You can take me to that special place  
Then my heart will race outta clue  
Tonight is just like one big fantasy  
Come and stay for this energy  
Between me and you

(chorus)  
Tonight were gonna have some fun  
The party's just begun  
Tonight tonight tonight tonight  
Tonight were gonna drift away  
Far away tonight tonight tonight tonight

You you you you you you you you you...

Tonight were gonna have some fun  
The party's just begun  
tonight tonight tonight tonight  
tonight were gonna drift away  
Far away tonight tonight tonight tonight  
tonight were gonna have some fun  
The party's just begun  
Tonight tonight tonight tonight  
Were gonna drift away  
Far away tonight tonight tonight tonight!

The crowd cheered. Bella stepped down from the stage. "Thank you everyone."

"Here Bella." Will came up to her and handed her the Crystal necklace which was finished.

"Oh Will!" Bella began, "Thank you! It's beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it."

Bella with Will made her way over to Emma on the other side of the cafe.

"Hey Emma." Will greeted.

"Oh hey." She replied and stuck out her hand. "Will right?"

"Yeah that's me." He told her shaking her outstretched hand.

"Here." Bella said suddenly holding out the Crystal necklace.

"What's this?" Emma asked.

"It's for you. I found the crystal and had Will turn it into a necklace for you."

"It's beautiful!" Emma exclaimed. She then hugged Bella. "Thank you Bella." She turned to Will and hugged him too. "Thank you also Will."

"You're welcome." They both replied.

Emma put it on along with her locket and smiled. It was nice to have true friends.

* * *

Then next day...

Emma went to see Max. She had found out where he lived from Miss Chatham.

"Hey Max." Emma greeted

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No but you know of me and my friends- well Ex- friends Cleo and Lewis." She informed him, "I'm Emma Gilbert. One of the mermaids." She said the last part quietly.

"OH!" Max replied, "Emma, It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Emma replied, "I actually came here for a reason. You know how you made the three Lockets for all three mermaids?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I was wondering if you could make another one for my new friend Bella." She asked him, "She's one of us."

"Sure no problem." He replied, "I'd be happy to."

"Thank you Max." Emma said gratefully.

"What's her power?" He asked curiously.

"Well," Emma began, " She has the powers to turn water and any liquid substance or moisture of any kind into a jelly-like substance, the ability to change its viscosity, the ability to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal, and the ability to make water or jelly explode; Which also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime." She told him.

"Was she turned at Mako?" He questioned.

"No, She was turned in a Moon Pool in Ireland." She informed him.

"I think a yellow jewel will be perfect to represent her power." He told her.

"Thanks again Max." Emma said.

"I'll bring it to the Juice bar after it's finished." He informed her.

"All right." She replied, "Thanks again."

* * *

The Next day...

Max had brought the new Locket for the fourth mermaid to Rikki's Cafe(Which was once known as The Juice Net Cafe).

He had given it to Emma and Emma gave it to Bella.

Bella Smiled, "Thank you Em!"

"You're Welcome," She said, "I had Max make it for you."

Emma had introduced Bella to Max.

Emma had started to become close friends with Bella and Will.

* * *

Rikki and Cleo had felt hopeless. Would Emma and Bella ever forgive them for what they had done?


	9. Chapter 9

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 9

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own H20: Just Add Water or Any of It's characters. I also don't any songs in this chapter or fan fiction/story.

* * *

In Wills' Boat-shed.

"I miss Rikki and Cleo." Bella admitted to Will. "Zane and Lewis too."

"So why don't you make up and be friends again?" He suggested.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Will asked,

"Because," Bella began, "What if they Replace Emma and I again?"

"I don't think they'll so that; anyways isn't it worth taking a chance and becoming friends again." Will told her, "Think about the good and bad times. Don't they good outweigh the bad?"

She nodded. "Yeah,"

"They do something about it." Was Will's answer. "Maybe ask them why they did what they did?"

"Thanks Will." She replied Smiling.

"Your welcome."

* * *

At Emma's house...

Emma and Bella discussed the topic of Rikki and Cleo and what to do about it.

Together they made Pro-Con lists about them.

_**Emma/Bella's Pro Con list**_

PRO

** -Always there when you need them**

**-Have many good Memories  
****-Can always make you smile and laugh  
****-Apologize when they make a mistake  
****-Always there to lend a helping hand  
****-You can always Count on them for ANYTHING, ANYTIME, and ANYWHERE  
****-Honest  
****-Fun, Unique, and interesting  
****-Attentive and Adaptable  
****-Supportive of you and your goals  
****-Trustworthy  
****-makes it clear that they care about you **

**-sticks with you in good times and bad**

**-accepts you for who you are  
****-Respects opinions**

**-Good listener  
**

CON**_  
_**

**__****_Forget about old friends_**

**__****__****_Replace and use old and new friends  
_**

* * *

The good definitely outweighed the bad things. They decided to forgive their old friends. **__****__****_  
_**

Emma and Bella first went to Cleo's house to look for Rikki and Cleo.

"Hello girls!" Mr. Setori welcomed them. "Come inside.

"Thank you Mr. Setori." Emma responded.

"We're looking for Cleo and Rikki; Are they around?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." He replied, "They're upstairs in Cleo's room."

They walked upstairs.

They Saw Cleo, Lewis, And Rikki.

"Hey guys." Emma said softly.

they looked up and saw Emma and Bella standing in the door way.

"Hey." Cleo replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to apologize." Emma informed them.

"What for?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah," Rikki told them. "If anything we should be the ones apologizing... again."

"We're really sorry for forgetting about you Em." Cleo told her.

"And using you Bella to replace Emma." Rikki said.

"We forgive you." Emma said.

"We really missed you guys." Bella told them.

"What made you decide to forgive us?" Rikki Questioned.

"We made a Pro and Con list and realized." Emma began, "That the good things outweighed the Bad."

"We're really sorry for going off on you guys." Bella told them. "Forgive us?"

"Of course we forgive you." Cleo told them happily. Cleo hugged Emma and Bella.

"Rikki get in here." Bella told her.

Even though Rikki wasn't much of a hugging person She joined in on the group hug.

"Lewis come on you too." Cleo told him. Lewis joined in the group hug.


	10. Chapter 10

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 10

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own H20: Just Add Water or Any of It's characters. I also don't any songs in this chapter or fan fiction/story.

* * *

Now that All of the four girls were friends again; they all decided to hang out and reminisce. They all met at Mako in the Moon pool cave. The four girls Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Cleo, swam to Mako together where as the guys took Zane's and Lewis's boats.

They all Hung out in the Moon Pool and talked for hours on end.

* * *

The Next day...

Lewis was walking along the pier. When he spotted Dr. Denman's boat.

"Hello Lewis." Dr, Denman greeted him.

"Dr Denman," Lewis replied. "What are you doing back here?"

"Counting Fish Populations." She informed him.

"That's what yuou said last time." Lewis said.

"I really am." She told him. "The Fish populations disapperared around Mako before the Comet came." She looked Closely at him, "Your friends Emma, Cleo, and Rikki wouldn't have anything to do with that would they?"

"No," Lewis replied, "Besides they gave up their powers; you saw them."

"Yes." She said grimly, "That's one of my biggest regrets that I forced them into doing that." She paused, "Well, I have to get back to work. I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lewis replied. Dr. Denman turned and walked away and began loading some equipment onto her ship.

Lewis turned and walked off. He walked into Rikki's Cafe'. He spotted Rikki, Emma, Bella, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Ash, and Will, Were sitting at their regular booth.

"Guys," Lewis said sitting dowen with them. "We have a big problem." They waited for him to continue. "Dr. Denman is back on the Gold coast."

"What?" Rikki replied.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked.

"Wait." Bella said, "The same Dr. Denman that captured you guys before and you tricked her into thinking that you gave up your powers?"

"The very same." Zane informed her.

"This is not good." Cleo said.

"You guys can't go swimming until she's left the Gold Coast. " Lewis told them. "All right?"

"Okay." Emma was the first to reply.

"Right." Cleo joined in.

"Yep." Bella added.

"Rikki?" Lewis prompted.

"All right." She told them. "I won't go swimming."

"Good." Lewis said relieved.

* * *

Rikki was walking along the beach. She thought about Zane. She still loved him; but he had cheated on her with Will's sister Sophie. She decided on impulse to call Zane and leave a message to tell him how she felt.

"Zane, you," Rikki took a deep breath, "You really hurt me. I trusted you. I thought you cared about me. I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong." Rikki Takes another deep breath and says in a broken voice. "I really thought we were meant to be together." She let out a humorousless laugh, "But doesn't ever girl think that about their first boyfriend and love of their life? I can't believe I was so stupid to ever to think that you'd love someone like me." Tears began to fill her eyes. "Was I not good enough Zane? Is that why you cheated on me with her? That girl who scared off all of our other employees just so you'd hire her; so she could get close to you and break us up. And who purposely sabotaged Bella's chance to get the job. I guess this is Goodbye Zane."

Rikki couldn't Believe she had actually called him and said that. She quickly hung up. Rikki Chadwick was not weak, She didn't cry over boys or anything for that matter. She felt so alone and depressed. She loved- Still loves Zane and he cheated on her with that manipulative bitch. She laid down in her bed and cried her heart out. No one was there to see her so it was okay.

* * *

Author's note: What do you think about this? I know Rikki's a little emotional right now. But isn't any girl who breaks up with the guy they love because he cheated on her? Just so you know their will Be Rikki and Zane later in this fanfic. Do you like this? What don't you like? What do you like about this chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 11

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own H20: Just Add Water or Any of It's characters. I also don't any songs in this chapter or fan fiction/story.

* * *

Rikki had felt better after crying for a while. It was good that she had told Zane how she felt. She was feeling much better after getting it out of her system. She had decided to go back to the beach to take a walk.

Meanwhile...

Zane was sitting in his office inside Rikki's Cafe. He had just gotten Rikki's message.

_"Zane, you," Rikki took a deep breath, "You really hurt me. I trusted you. I thought you cared about me. I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong." Rikki Takes another deep breath and says in a broken voice. "I really thought we were meant to be together." She let out a humorousless laugh, "But doesn't ever girl think that about their first boyfriend and love of their life? I can't believe I was so stupid to ever to think that you'd love someone like me. Was I not good enough Zane? Is that why you cheated on me with her? That girl who scared off all of our other employees just so you'd hire her; so she could get close to you and break us up. And who purposely sabotaged Bella's chance to get the job? I guess this is Goodbye Zane."_

Zane was stunned. Rikki had never really been the one to wear her heart on her sleeve and tell people how she felt. Zane decided that he had to talk to her; to tell her how her really felt about her and how sorry he was for what he had done. Zane quickly set out to find Rikki, The girl he was- is in love with.

* * *

Zane spotted Rikki walking along the beach. He quickly started running towards her and began to call her name. "Rikki!"

Rikki turned her head towards the sound. Someone was calling for her. She turned and realized in shock that it was Zane Bennett.

Zane called out her name again. "Rikki!"

Rikki quickly began walking away from him. The hurt and pain resurfaced after seeing him again. Tears came to her eyes.

Zane grabbed Rikki's arm. "Rikki, please listen to me." He begged.

"Just leave me alone Zane." She said trying to pull away from him.

"Rikki," He said again. "Please just hear me out."

"No!" She said, "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of this off and on again relationship and getting hurt by you." Tears began to roll down her face. Zane grabbed her face and quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Rikki," Zane began, "For everything. For hurting you, for cheating on you, for not being there for you when you needed me, and for everything else I may have forgotten."

Rikki was speechless Zane was apoligizing, and he never apoligized for anything.

"I love you Rikki Chadwick and I want to be with you forever." Zane got down on one knee and took her hand in both of his. "Rikki Chadwick, Will you marry me?"

Rikki gasped in shock. Zane Bennett had just proposed to her. "I-I-I can't Zane. I just can't." Rikki pulled her hand away from his.

Zane saw the fear and dis-trust in her eyes. "Why not?" He asked getting up off his knee.

"I don't want us to end up like my parents." Rikki told him, "Getting divorced, or one of us leaving the other, and I don't and can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"You won't." Zane tried to assure her.

"How do I know that? You can't promise me that that won't happen." she argued.

"No," Zane agreed, "I can't, but I'll try my very hardest to make sure that never happens to us; But I can promise to love and care for you." He paused for a moment. "So what do you say Rikki? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Zane we're only eighteen!" She told him.

"So?"

"We're to young to get married."

"Who says?" he challenged. "People got married at 16 in the past."

"I do!" Rikki replied. "We still have college and besides we're in the 21st century."

"We can wait until we're both done with college." He offered.

"You'd really do that for me?" Rikki asked in disbelief.

"I'd wait a thousand years if It would mean spending an eternity with you." He told her sincerely.

Tears filled her eyes.

"So, I'll ask you again," Zane got down on one knee and took her hand. "Rikki Chadwick, Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes?" Zane said waiting for an affirmation.

Rikki nodded her head. "Yes, I will Marry you Zane Bennett."

Zane got up off of his knees and pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him.

"I love you Rikki."

"I love you too Zane."

* * *

Author's note/disclaimer: So what do you guys think? I know this is only about Zane and Rikki, but the others will be in the next chapter I promise. I hope you guys like this! So what do you think about Zane and Rikki getting back together? And engaged no less?


	12. Chapter 12

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 12

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own H20:Just Add Water or any of the songs in this fanfiction.

* * *

Rikki smiled as Zane hugged her to him. She was with the guy she loved and she couldn't be happier. Zane kissed her, Rikki kissed him back. They then hand in hand walked back towards Rikki's cafe.

* * *

As soon as they walked in their friends saw them together holding hands and acting all lovey dovey.

"No way. They're together again?" Bella said in disbelief, She looked from Emma to Cleo. "Did you guys know about this?"

"No." Cleo replied. "I thought they had finally called it quits after Zane cheated on her with Wills sister Sophie."

"Wait what?!" Emma said. "Zane cheated on her? Nobody told me that and they're back together even after he destoyed the Moon Pool? Are you kidding me?"

"No." Bella replied. "And also as leverage before he threatened to tell her secret if she didn't get back with him after they broke up."

"What?!" Emma said in aghast. "And they're back together after all of that? Unbelievable."

"I know right." Bella replied.

They all decided to go talk to Rikki about it. The three of them approached her.

"Rikki," Emma began, "We need to talk."

"Um, okay." Rikki gave Zane a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

"All right." He gave Rikki a quick kiss on her lips and then went to his office.

"What's the meaning of this?" Emma demanded.

"Em, chill out." Rikki told her.

"No, I will not chill out," Emma replied. "After he cheated on you, destroyed the Moon Pool, and threatened to tell your secret? Really Rikki?"

"Yes, Zane and I are back together... again." She added as an after thought.

"Unbelievable!" Emma said throwing up her arms in exasperation.

"So what brought this on?" Cleo asked.

"Well I decided to call Zane to tell him how I felt about everything that he had done to me." She told them, "I left a message on his phone."

"And?" Bella prompted.

"He got the message and found me on the beach; declared his love for me and promised to try to make up for everything." She informed them.

"Is that all?" Emma said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah." Rikki said to her friends.

"There's something you're not telling us." Bella said accussingly.

"You're paranoid!" Rikki told her.

"No, I'm just very observant." Bella shot back.

"You're crazy," Rikki said in reply. Rikki turned to leave. The diamond engagement ring that Zane had given her caught in the light.

"What is this?" Cleo said grabbing her hand looking closely at the engagement ring. "He gave you a ring?!"

"Not just any ring." Rikki told them smiling, "A diamond engagement ring."

Their mouths dropped. The guys came over to see what the commotion was about.

"Woah!" Ash commented, "What's with the ring Rikki?"

"She's engaged." Emma said disapprovingly.

"What?!" The guys said in unison.

"Hey!" Rikki said, "Let me tell them! It's my news after all!" Rikki smiled at them and held out her hand to show them her ring. "I'm engaged." She told them.

"What?!" Lewis said in shock.

"To who?" Will added soon after.

"To me." They looked and saw Zane come over to Rikki's side and wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Congradulations man!" Ash told him.

"Thanks."

"You better be good to her." Will warned him.

"Or else..." Lewis added.

"I will." He told them sincerely. "I don't want to ever be without her again. He looked at Rikki lovingly. Rikki smiled at him and returned his loving gaze.

"You better." Ash warned him.

Rikki smiled at them in appreaciation. It was nice to have good friends.

"You're to young to get married." Emma told Rikki dissaprovingly.

"Can't you just be happy for me Em?" Rikki said in reply.

"I am happy for you." Emma offered a small smile. "I just think you should wait before you rush into anything."

"We're waiting until we both finished college to get married." Zane informed their friends specifically Emma.

"Well," Bella began, "That's good."

"Congrats Rikki!" Cleo told her giving her a hug.

"Thanks Cleo." Rikki said returning the hug.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Emma asked.

Rikki took a deep breath. "No I haven't."

"When are you going to tell him?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know." Rikki told them honestly.

"I could go with you to tell him." Zane offered.

"That would be great." Rikki said smiling at him and then giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Sophie, Will's older sister just came in at that moment and saw Rikki kiss Zane.

Zane saw Sophie. "Do you want to do the honors?" He said directing his question at Rikki.

"I'd love to." She gave him a smile and another kiss before going up to Sophie. She stopped right in front of her. "Sophie, You're fired."

"What?!" She said, "You can't fire me. You're not a buisness partner here anymore."

"Yes, she is and she can." Zane said coming up behind Rikki and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"But...But..." Sophie stuttered.

"Goodbye Sophie." Zane said to her.

"You heard him." Rikki echoed.

Sophie stalked out of the cafe.

Rikki turned to Ash and Emma. "So guys, do you want to work at Rikki's?"

"Are you serious?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Rikki told them. "If that's all right with you Zane."

"Yeah, It's cool with me." He told her. "When can you guys start?"

"Right away." Ash answered.

"What about you Em?" Rikki asked.

"I'll think about it.."

"Emma!" Rikki said exasperated.

"I'm just kidding!" Emma told her. "I'd love to work here again."

"Great!" Rikki said enthusiastically. Ash and Emma started working At Rikki's that Day.

* * *

Author's note / Disclaimer: I hope you all like this. :) Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 13

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't Own H20: Just Add Water or any of its characters. If I did there would've been at least one more season at least At the most 4 more.

Question who should propose to who next? Lewis to Cleo, Ash to Emma, or Will to Bella?

Also I'ce been thinking of giving Bella a weather power like the other girls what do you think and if so which of these should she get? I was thinking Weather Manipulation or Earth manipulation.

* * *

Type Air & wind manipulation- Ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind.

Animal control Ability- to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures and get them to perform tasks on command.

Cold and ice manipulation- Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice.

Earth manipulation -Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals.

Electric manipulation- Ability to control, generate or absorb electric and heat manipulation Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire.

Plant manipulation- Ability to control, manipulate or animate plant and moisture manipulation Ability to control, generate or absorb water.

Weather manipulation- Ability to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, earth quakes, heat waves, tsunami's etc.) or control the intensity of the weather.

* * *

Rikki and Zane had broken the news to Rikki's dad who was very happy for her. In the meantime they had all started going to the Local College called Central Queensland University. Cleo was majoring in Biology as was Lewis. Bella was majoring in Music. Emma in classical studies, Ash, Rikki, and Zane in Buisness and Will in classical studies. (I wasn't sure what to put him in so I just put him in the same thing as Emma). They started Classes in a few weeks. In the meantime Wilfred was managing the cafe while they went to classes. Luckily all of their classed were in the morning.

That night was a Full Moon and they were all staying at Emma's place. They had gotten Elliot to stay at his friend Bobby's house. Their parents were going out to dinner that night. They set up their sleeping Bags in Emma's room. Rikki's red one was at the bottom of Emma's bed whilst Cleo's dark blue one was next to the Emma's bed by the door and Bella's yellow one was on the other side of Emma's bed near the window. They all got Emma's house at 6 just before the Full moon rose. The covered all of the windows and locked the doors. They then ordered Pizza which was going to be there 30 minutes before the Full Moon rose.

As they waited for the Pizza to arrive they began to watch a movie.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Bella said getting up to answer the door.

"Here's your pizza." The delivery guy said handing her the 2 Pizzas. "That'll be $10."

Bella handed him the Money and closed the door.

"Was that the Pizza?" Rikki asked.

"Yep." Bella said setting them down on the table. "I'll grab the paper plates." Bella offered getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"They're in the cupboard next to the Fridge." Emma informed her.

"Okay." She replied.

She climbed up on a chair and grabbed the plates. The Plastic covering the window Bella noticed had started falling off the Window. She went to fix it when She saw the Full moon's glare. She smiled and went to the back door.

"Hey Bella did you find the plates?!" Emma called coming into the kitchen. Not seeing Bella she went to the Back door and saw it wide open.

"Cleo! Rikki!" Emma said.

"What?!" Rikki called back.

"Come over here quickly!" Emma said with a slight panick in her voice.

"What's the matter Emma?" Cleo asked walking over with Rikki trailing behind her.

"Bella's gone!" Emma exclaimed.

"What?!" Rikki said. The saw the Back door Ajar.

"I'm calling Lewis's." Cleo said worridly.

"I'll call Ash." Emma said. "Maybe they can go look for her."

"And I'll call Will." Rikki said. "And Zane to help find her." She said as an after thought.

* * *

"Yes Lewis the Back door is open and Bella's no where to be found." Cleo said.

"I'll go with the guys and look for her." Lewis offered. "You all stay put."

"Okay." Cleo replied worridly. She hung up the phone.

"Don't worry they'll find her." Rikki said trying to reassure her friend.

"But what if they don't find her?!" Cleo said starting panic.

"They will." Rikki said.

"But what if they don't?" Cleo said.

"Cleo it will be alright." Emma said putting a hand on her shoulder. "The guys will find her and bring her back." Rikki closed the back door and locked it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mako Island...

Bella was sitting in the Moonpool by herself. The guys came through the ground entrance. "Bella." Will said as soon as her saw her.

"Hi Will." She giggled.

"Come on Bella we need to get you back to Emma's house." Lewis said. "The girls are really worried about you."

"I want to stay here." She told them, "It's so beautiful. Mako Island kept calling me so I answered."

"Bella come back with us to Emma's." Zane said trying to grab her hand but she pulled away before her could get her.

"No." Bella told them,

"Bella come on." Ash said trying to persuade her to leave the Moonpool and come back with them.

She looked up at the moon and a storm began to brew.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all like this.


	14. Chapter 14

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 14

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't Own H20: Just Add Water or any of its characters. Also Any songs in this fanfic aren't mine.

In chapter 5 the song is "All I Hear" By: Kate Alexa

In chapter 8 the song is "Tonight" also By: Kate Alexa

The song in this chapter is called "Your Everything" again By: Kate Alexa

* * *

Later the next morning...

Bella woke up on Mako Island. _What am I doing on Mako Island? She thought to herself. _She saw then saw Lewis, Ash, Will, and Zane sleeping on the other the rocks next to the side of the Moonpool. She shook Wills' shoulder and he immediately woke up. "What happened last night Will?" Bella asked.

"You got Moonstruck." He replied stretching, "Emma, Rikki, and Cleo called us worried and asked us to follow you."

"Oh." She said, "So what exactly did I do while I was Moonstruck?" She questioned him.

"Well," He began, "You were giggling a lot and when we tried to get you to come with us back to Emma's you refused. Then Zane tried to grab you and you swam away from him and then you looked at the Full moon and a storm began."

"What?!" Bella said, "So I have a new power?"

"Yeah." Will said. "I guess so."

Lewis who had just woken up stood and spoke tiredly, "It seems you got a weather power like the other girls when they got Moonstruck two years ago."

The other two guys began to wake up.

* * *

Later At Rikki's café...

"So you got a weather power like us?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah." Bella replied.

"That's awesome." Rikki replied.

"Yeah I guess so." Bella said distractedly.

"You don't sound to thrilled Bella." Cleo answered, "Is something the matter?"

"No," She sighed, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Emma asked.

"It's another power I have to learn to control." She informed them.

"Hey I know what will help ease your mind." Cleo told her, "How about a swim?"

"Sure." Bella replied. "Rikki, Emma do you guys want to come?"

"I'd love to but I'm working here at the Cafe today." Rikki told them.

"So am I." Emma replied

"Well I guess we'll see you both later than?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah." The other two replied.

"Wait!" Emma said remembering just in time. "Dr. Denman is still in here in the Gold Coast Remember?"

"Oh I forgot." Cleo said sheepishly. She looked at Bella sadly. "I guess we can't go swimming after all."

"Too bad." Bella replied. "I was really looking forward to a nice long swim."

"I know how about you try to practice your new Weather powers?" Rikki suggested, "So you can try to get a hold of them? Control them better."

"Sure why not."

"But Dr. Denman might get suspicious is a storm starts all of a sudden when it's not predicted." Emma reminded them.

"Of course." Bella sighed bored. "There's nothing fun we can do while Dr. Denman's still here."

"How about you go practice one of your new songs with the band?" Cleo suggested.

"That's actually a really great idea." She smiled at Cleo, "Thanks Cleo!"

Bella pulled out her Cell Phone and called each member of the band individually and asked them if they could come to Rikki's Cafe to rehearse and New song.

The only one who couldn't make it was their drummer; So Bella called Lewis and asked him to fill in. Lewis agreed to and They began to practice. Bella started to sing a new song that she had recently written.

_(Verse 1) _

_Bella:_

_Right from the day_

_I saw your face_

_And it all just felt so right_

_And when I look back_

_I see the smile_

_You gave to me that night_

_You are the key_

_Right to my heart_

_I want to live like this forever_

_And ever_

_(Chorus)_

_Your everything_

_Good to me_

_You make me free_

_Your everything_

_I'll ever need_

_Your all I dream_

_Your everything_

_You make me complete_

_And now I can fly above the ground_

_Cause your everything_

_Your everything_

_Ooh Yeah_

_(Verse 2)_

_It's finally clear_

_Now that your here_

_I've lost all that I fear_

_I'll always embrace_

_This fantasy place_

_This all just feels so real_

_Under the Sun_

_Under the Rain_

_Just as long as I'm with you_

_With you_

_(Chorus)-_

_Your everything_

_Good to me_

_You make me free_

_Your everything_

_I'll ever need_

_Your all I dream_

_Your everything_

_You make me complete_

_And now I can fly above the ground_

_Cause your everything_

_Your everything_

_(Bridge)_

_Not a lonely day goes by_

_With you right here by my side_

_You give me the strength_

_I can do anything_

_Anything_

_When you are here_

_My mind is clear_

_(Chorus)_

_Your everything_

_Good to me_

_You make me free_

_Your everything_

_I'll ever need_

_Your all I dream_

_Your everything_

_You make me complete_

_And now I can fly above the ground_

_Cause your everything_

_Your everything_

_Your everything_

* * *

"Whoo hoo!" Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Ash, Zane, Lewis, Will along with another blonde haired boy cheered after the end of the song.

"Thanks everyone!" Bella said before she came down from the stage to go join her friends.

"Hey Emma." The other blonde haired boy came up to Emma.

"Byron?!" Emma said shocked.

"Yeah," He replied, "So how have you been?"

"Good, I just got back from traveling around the world with my family for a year." She informed him, "What about you?"

"I've done some competitions here and there." He replied, "I went to stay with my grandma for a while while she was sick to help take care of her."

"So how is your grandma doing now?" Emma asked concerned.

"She's doing a lot better now." He replied. "She's now staying with my family and I here in the Gold Coast."

"That's good." Emma replied.

"So would you like to go out together sometime and catch up?" Byron asked.

"I'd love to..." Emma began.

"But?" Byron prompted,

"I have a boyfriend." Emma told him, "Sorry Byron."

"Oh okay." He replied a little put-out, "Who'd your boyfriend?"

"I am." Ash replied, He came up behind Emma and wrapped his arms around stomach.

"Byron this is Ash Dove." Emma said. "Ash meet Byron Jones."

* * *

Author's note / Disclaimer: So what do you think about this chapter? Good or bad?


	15. Chapter 15

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 15

Old Rivals return

Author's note: I don't own anything except my Two Oc's Justin and his twin brother Jacob.

* * *

"Nice to meet you." Byron said shaking Ash's hand.

"Likewise." Ash replied.

Byron left a few minutes later and Rikki, Zane, Ash, and Emma went back to work. Cleo, Lewis and Will sat back down at their Booth and Bella after taking a short break went back to rehearsing with the band.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

It had been a long time since I was last in the Gold coast of Australia. The Last time I was here was a year and a half ago; when I tried to make Cleo, Rikki, and Emma lose their mermaid powers forever. In the end though I ended up loosing my powers and my Mermaid tail forever.

Since then I had changed. I met a guy named David and his twin brother Derek in my new school after I left the Gold coast. David and I became friends and after a while we started dating. I told him everything, my being a mermaid, how I had treated the girls and Lewis who were once me "friends".

He didn't believe the Mermaid claim; but then again who would?

I told him how terrible I felt about everything I'd done to them and how I could never face them again; much Move back to the Gold Coast( Which is where we were planning to attend college together; along with his twin Justin of course).

"Charlotte you've changed that's all that matters." My boyfriend David told me. "I'm sure that if you ask their forgiveness they'll give it to you."

"No they won't you don't understand how horrible I was to them." I told him shaking my head eyes filled with tears. "They hate me."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration." He replied trying to comfort me.

I hadn't told him about Cleo, Rikki, and Emma being mermaids. It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, since he didn't believe my mermaid claim I doubt he'd believe that they are mermaids either.

"It's not an exaggeration." I said. "You don't know the extent of all the things I've done."

"Char," David said sadly looking into my eyes. "If they can't forgive you when you're truly sorry for your mistakes then they aren't worth getting forgiveness from."

"Thanks David." I replied through my tears.

"You're welcome." He replied, his chocolate-brown eyes staring into mine. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "How about we check out that café near here."

"Which one?" I asked because if it was the Juice net I was going to suggest we go elsewhere.

"It's called Rikki's." He replied.

"Rikki's?" I replied surprised.

"Yeah, Why?" He replied.

"It's just that Rikki was one of my old friends that I was horrible to." I replied. "I think she must own the café or something or her Boyfriend Zane at least. He's rich so he probably bought the café and named it after her. In that case she and the others will probably be there and I don't know if I'm ready to face them yet."

"Hey." He said softly. "Don't worry. I'll be right with you the entire time." he gave me a smile.

We walked to the café. As soon as we got there I realized it was the old Juice net Cafe. It had been refurbished and renamed Rikki's. Emma, Ash, Rikki and Zane were all working there. There was also a band with a female lead singer who was now rehearsing with her band mates. I looked around and noticed Cleo, Lewis, were sitting in their normal booth with another guy with blonde hair that I didn't recognize.

Luckily none of them had noticed my presence yet. Rikki made her way over to our table to take out orders. I was sitting so that my back was facing her.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll take a banana beach box smoothie." My boyfriend answered what about you Char?"

"I'll take a strawberry beach smoothie."

Rikki looked up sharply after hearing me speak. Her eyes landed on me. "Charlotte." She stated.

"Rikki." I replied.

"You know you have a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did." She said sounding angry.

"I know, I'm so sorry Rikki..." I began to apologize.

"Save it Charlotte." Rikki replied, "I don't even want to hear it." She walked away. I then saw her conversing with Emma behind the counter while she made our smoothies.

"I can't believe she has the nerve to come back after all she's done." I heard her rant to Emma. We were the only customers in the place at the moment. I listened in to their conversation.

"Rikki calm down." Emma replied. "There's nothing she can do to us anymore."

"Oh really?!" She replied, "She knows our secret. What if she tells someone?"

"She wouldn't do that." Emma replied confidently.

"How do you know?" Rikki replied.

Cleo, Lewis, Ash, Zane, and the lead singer of the band and the other blonde haired guy I saw them sitting with came over to join into their conversation.

"I'm sure she won't do anything like that." Lewis replied. "After all she used to be one of you."

"Yeah used to be." Cleo interjected. "She's not one of us anymore."

"Wait is this the same Charlotte that you told me about?" The blonde haired guy (who I still hadn't learned what his name was) questioned.

"Yep the one and only." Rikki replied.

"You don't think she would try to expose you guys would she?" Bella asked worriedly. "S_o those two are in on their mermaid secret? I wonder if that other girl is a mermaid. She has to be." I thought, "Otherwise they wouldn't let her in their group."_

"That's just it we don't know." Rikki informed the two newest members to their group.

I walked up to the counter. "Can we please have our smoothies?" I asked politely yet timidly.

"Sure." Emma replied. She poured the smoothies and handed them to me. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." I replied, "I'll try." I walked back to the booth David and I were sitting at and handed David his smoothie.

"See that wasn't so hard." He pointed out to me.

"Yeah but you heard them." I said, "They don't trust me."

"Then you'll just have to earn back their trust." He replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think about Charlotte being back? Do you think she really has good intentions or not?


	16. Chapter 16

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 16

Author's note: I don't own anything except my Oc's David and his twin brother Derek. Lorelei Chatham- blonde hair and blue eyes, Aileen Dempsey- blonde hair green eyes, and Juliette Dove brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

David and I left the café a few minutes later after finishing our smoothies.

We were holding hands and walking towards the dock. David suddenly stopped.

I stopped as well-looking at him curiously. "What's the matter David?"

"Nothing." He replied. I saw where he was staring Mako Island. "How about we go check out that Island?" He suggested suddenly.

"Mako Island?" I replied. "Why?"

"I want to see if the rumors about all that weird stuff happening there is true." He replied.

"I don't think that's a good Idea." I told him.

"Why not?" He questioned me.

"I just don't think we should go there." I countered. "If all that weird stuff is true who knows what could happen?"

"It'll be fine Charlotte." He replied, "Don't worry." He pulled me towards a rental boat. He called Derek to meet us.

"Let's go." Derek agreed enthusiastically as soon as he got there. Derek loved nature and anything that had to so with it. I guess that included exploring islands with spooky legends/ myths about them.

David started the boat and off we went towards Mako Island.

After about ten minutes we got there. I followed the two brothers and did everything I could to keep them away from the Moon Pool and it's cave. I was determined to prove To Emma, Rikki, Cleo, their new friends and Boyfriends that I had really changed.

"This is amazing!" Derek told his twin. "This is like a tropical jungle."

"Yeah it is." David replied to his twin's comment.

"Yes its beautiful, Can we leave now?" I said trying to get them and myself off and as far away from the Island as possible.

"Why are you in such a hurry Charlotte?" David, my boyfriend, asked me.

"We just shouldn't be here that's all." I replied. "It's a full moon."

"So that's when these weird things supposedly happen." Derek replied. " I'd love to see if they're real or not."

"Why are you so anxious to get off Mako Island? Do you know something about this place that we don't?" He questioned me.

"This is the Island where I became a mermaid all right." I told them.

"This Mermaid thing again Charlotte?" David replied exasperated. "There's no such thing as mermaids."

"Yes there are." I shot back, "If you don't believe me fine."

"Is scientifically impossible for there to be Mermaids." Derek added.

"So you think." I replied. "Let's just go."

"In a while Char." Derek said. We came to a clearing and I saw the entrance to the cave; which was the entrance to the Moonpool. "Hey look it looks like there's a hole or cave or something here."

Derek ran over to it with David right behind him. They leaned forwards over it to get a better look. "I don't think you guys should-" I was cut off by them both falling into the cave entrance. I quickly ran over and slid down. I had to keep them from going in the moonpool. I followed the wall of the cave. "David?" I called, "Derek!"

"In here Char!" David called out.

"There's a pool of water." Derek added.

I quickly followed the cave and saw them sitting in the Moonpool. I stared aghast. "Get out of there now!" I yelled at them.

"What's the big deal char?" my boyfriend, David, asked.

"It's just a pool of water." Derek added soon after.

"You guys don't understand this is where I turned into a mermaid. You need to get out of the Moonpool before the Full moon Rises over the top of the Volcano's cone." I told them slightly panicking.

"Relax Char nothing's going to happen." David told me. As soon as she said that the Full moon rose over the cone of the volcano. The water started Bubbling. The guys were oblivious to what was happening.

"Whoa!" Derek said in shock. "This is cool!"

"It's like a hot spring!" David added after. "Come on in Char the water's great!"

"No you guys need to get out of there." I said grabbing David's arm trying to pull him out of the Moon pool. David and Derek then each grabbed one of my arms and ended up pulling me into the Moonpool with them.

The Full moon then disapperared from the top of the Volcano.

They then got out of the water and helped me out. The two girls who had appeared followed. "So weird things really do happen at Mako Island during a full moon." Derek said.

"Yeah let's get out of here now." I suggested in a hurry to escape the Moon Pool, The Moon pool cave and Mako Island.

I wondered if the Moonpool could turn into guys into mermen and what if I got my powers back from being in the moonpool that night when the full moon was overhead? I shook my head and pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. That would never happen. The last Full Moon before I moved My powers were taken away forever.

If I did get my mermaid powers back would it just be my grandmothers powers this time or all of Rikki's, Cleo's, and Emma's powers like the first time? Maybe I would get none at all. I couldn't help but hope that I would get my mermaid tail and powers back.

* * *

Author's notes: What do you think will happen? Do you think Charlotte will become a mermaid again? If Charlotte gets back her mermaid tail which powers should she have? All of Rikki, Cleo, and Emma's like before? Or Just one of them? Like say, her grandmothers.


	17. Chapter 17

H20: Just Add Water

Replaced

Chapter 17

Author's note: I don't own anything in this fanfic; except for my OC's the twins David and Derek Smith. All songs in this fanfic are by Kate Alexa.

* * *

"David." Charlotte said into her cell phone. "Come on pick up." She sighed exasperated when he didn't answer his phone. She left him another message. "David it's me Charlotte. I know you're there would you just pick up already?" She sighed angrily, "Fine if you won't pick up at least call me back later. Talk to you then." She hung up her cell phone and after a moment decided to call Derek. She left him a message as well when he didn't answer either. "Hey Derek, meet me at my house with David later so we can talk. Come by anytime. I'll be there all day. alright? See you then. Bye." She hung up her cell phone once more and put it back in her pocket.

"Hey Charlotte. I'm leaving for work now sweetheart." Her mother told her as she stuck her head into her daughter's room.

"Alright mum." She replied. "I'll see you later when you get back." Her mom then left for work.

Charlotte waited at home for most of the day waiting for David and Derek to hopefully swing by to see her and explain why the were ignoring her; but they never showed up.

She then decided she wasn't going to wait around for them anymore to come to her so she went to them.

She stormed up to their doorstep and pounded on the floor furiously. David answered the door. "Look Char-" He began.

She cut him off. "Don't you Char me! Why haven't you or Derek returned any of my calls?" She demanded to know.

"Charlotte..." He began hesitantly. "I can't see you anymore."

"What?!" She said shocked. "But...Why?"

"I just can't okay Charlotte?" He said angrily. He then went inside slamming the door in her face. He heard Charlotte burst into tears and then watched from the window as she ran down the street crying.

"Did you break up with her?" Derek asked his twin.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"You did the right thing." He informed David. "No one can ever know what has happened to us."

"But she would understand Derek!" He shot back, "She said she herself was a mermaid."

"We can't take any chances." He told his twin David. "You told me how she said she went power-hungry and attacked her three old friends."

"But she's not like that anymore!" He argued.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I know Charlotte!" He said angry at his twin.

"Do you?" He questioned him, "Do you really?"

"Yes, I do!" He argued, "and what if she was turned back into a mermaid last night?!" He glared at his twin, "Did you ever think of that?!" His twin opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He hadn't thought of that. "Of course you probably didn't."

He opened the front door and started to walk before his twin grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"To find Charlotte." He said, "And don't try to stop me." He ran off to find his girlfriend...no ex-girlfriend he reminded himself. He had just broken up with her because his brother had told him too because of their recent developments.

* * *

Charlotte was now sitting at a booth in the old Juicenet café, now called Rikki's café; with her head down sobbing. Heartbroken over David breaking up with her.

"What do you think happened to make Charlotte so upset?" Cleo asked her three mermaid friends.

"I don't know and I don't care." Rikki told them.

"Rikki!" Emma chided her.

"What?!" Rikki replied, "Well I don't."

"Still." Emma replied.

"I'm going to go over and see what's wrong with her." Bella told her three mermaid friends.

"What are you crazy?" Rikki said, "What if she pulls something?"

"I don't think she will." Bella said. "Just let me go talk to her okay?"

"Fine." Emma agreed with her.

"Be careful." Cleo warned her. Bella nodded in acknowledgement to their words. She carefully approached Charlotte.

"Hey." Bella said softly. "Are you okay?"

Charlotte lifted her head, wipped away her tears and looked at the newest mermaid that had joined the group. "No," She replied, "But why do you care?"

"I don't know." Bella responded, "So what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"My boyfriend of almost three years just broke up with me and he wouldn't give me a reason." She said crying again.

"I'm so sorry." Bella told her.

"I left him numerous messages along with his twin brother asking one of them to call me back after what happened last night." Charlotte informed her. "Or to come over and see me; but they never did."

"So what happened last night?" Bella asked curiously.

"They were in the Moonpool last night on Mako."

Bella felt herself pale. "What?"

"Yeah." Charlotte replied softly and quietly. "I told them to get out of there but they wouldn't listen and then they pulled me in as well."

"What happened after that?" Bella questioned the other girl.

"They commented on how weird things really did happen during the full moon at Mako Island and then we went back to our respective houses."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Bella demanded.

"My boyfriend and his twin brother all of sudden decided they wanted to check out the Island and the rumors about weird things happening there during the full moon."

"I tried to get them not to go, to get out of the moonpool, to keep them away from the cave but nothing worked."

"It's okay." Bella said. "I know you did."

"But... you don't even know me, or what I did to your friends." She responded.

"Actually I do they told me everything." She informed her.

"Then why are you being so nice to me?" Charlotte demanded.

"Because I understand what it's like to lose someone you love." Bella told her. She stood up from the booth. "Come with me."

"Why? Where?" Charlotte questioned the other girl.

"To come tell me friends what happened." She said. "I'll vouch for you." She assured the redheaded girl.

"Okay." Charlotte replied meekly.

They made their way over to Bella's friends including the guys and explained everything to them. "What?!" They all shouted at the same time. Before their descussion continued they were interupted by a voice.

"Hey Charlotte." They all turned around and came face to face with Charlotte's boyfriend... Ex-boyfriend David. "Can we talk?"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think will happen next?


End file.
